Mother Nature
by Escapingwonderland
Summary: Mother Nature hates Jack Frost for many reasons, but she seems to hide her reason with a new one all the time. But when Pitch comes back into play, they may need her help and maybe she'll be friends with Jack after all. Summary sucks, don't care. It's a rough draft and I just want to know what people think. I hope you read it and let me know.


A/N: I haven't been on in forever or published anything. I've been lazy. But I wanted to put this up because I wrote it on impulse. It's a rough draft and I want to see how it goes over. So, if you wouldn't mind, leave me some feed back and rate and stuff.

"That rose-bush never wilts, does it?"

The woman smiled at the bush, admiring the bloomed pink roses. The bush was special to her. She'd lost a daughter in a car accident and her way of always keeping her memory close was to plant a pink rose-bush, her daughters favorite flower, in soil mixed with her ashes. So, in a way, her daughter lived on with that rose-bush. She'd spend hours and hours sitting by the bush, talking to her daughter or just thinking, writing the book she'd been working on.

The most remarkable thing, though, was that the rose-bush never wilted. Winter would come and all the other plants and flowers would wilt and die, the heat waves would keep the other flowers from blooming, the drought would kill the other plants. But the rose-bush in her yard would never wilt. It always bloomed, it aways thrived. However, winter rarely came anymore. It would come once in a while, for a few days here or there. So it seemed no plants at all wilted any longer.

She couldn't think of a reason, but she was always glad.

"It's just a tough bush. Just like Mia was."

Sitting across from the two women sat Mother Nature. The women couldn't see her, she already knew that and it didn't bother her. It was just the way it would be for her and she'd become used to it. In the beginning it'd been hard to deal with, but after centuries of being alive she just didn't think about it any longer. She did her job, sometimes more than she had to. One of the special cases was the rose-bush.

When she'd first come to make the plant start to bloom she had noticed the importance it had to the woman who had planted it. She'd been able to learn the story, her reason. She noticed that the woman got her strength, her will to keep going on, simply from this rose-bush. The first winter she had let the plant wilt, just like all plants were supposed to do, and the women had become visibly less happy. She cried more often, she would sit at the wilted bush and cry, she would come home and just sleep instead of doing other things. When the rose-bush had its time to bloom again, the woman had become normal again.

One she'd realized the woman's will to keep going was linked to the rose bush, she'd contemplated what she could do. Eventually, she decided to keep the bush from ever wilting again. Every year she'd make sure nothing effected that plant. When Jack Frost would come to town she'd protect the plant, not allowing the cold to effect it by canceling out his attempt to make it snow. When the draught came to the town, she'd make sure it was well nourished.

"What's this about Jack?"

Jack Frost looked at the other guardians for a moment before he decided to choose his words carefully. He didn't know what to say in general, but he tried his best to pull the words out.

"I can't...I can't create snow in this town. I don't know why, but it's like something is canceling out my work."

"Is one town that important, mate?"

Jack gave him a rueful look, "To me it is. These kids look forward to the snow days I give them and to the snow they can play in. I can't give them that and I don't know why."

North nodded, "Jack is right. If something is stopping him from doing his job than that is serious. One town may not make a problem, but what if it isn't just one town?"

"Jack doesn't have as many believers as we do. One town very well may be important. Losing a town full of kids may make him...well," Tooth Fairy didn't keep going. She didn't want to say what they all knew. Without children to believe in them, they didn't exist anymore.

Jack knew the importance of the town. He'd never really bothered with the town. Snow happened with or without him, but sometimes he controlled by how much. But at one time the town itself just stopped having snow all together. He hadn't thought much about it until he'd become a guardian. He had found some children were starting to believe in him in this town and he'd tried to give them more reason to believe. But it didn't work. It was like he wasn't able to use any of his power in that town.

"I just need to know why. My magic should work, but it doesn't. Not there at least."

North thought for a moment, "Have you spoken to the man in the moon?"

"He doesn't talk to me."

It was silent for a long moment.

"We will help you find out what is happening."

Mother Nature didn't like Jack Frost much. She controlled Nature, all aspects of it. The weather, plants. It was hers to control and had been since before any of the other ones came along. She was the first person the man in the moon had chosen. Yet, somewhere down the line he had chosen to let Jack Frost control the snow and winter. He also had control of that.

How long would it be until someone could control the heat? How long until someone could control the plants? How long until Mother Nature became obsolete? And not just that but Jack Frost got to be seen! He was believed in! Why was she never allowed to have such a thing? He'd taken two things from her and she didn't like it.

For a moment she'd accidentally created a storm over head. Lighting and thunder and rain, all of it storming above violently. Her anger had taken over her magic. She spent the next few minutes calming herself. She urged herself to forget it. Forget Jack Frost altogether. She had a job to do and she would do it.

She got up, leaving to go and make the plants bloom from spring.

They'd been trying to brainstorm for a while, but nothing seemed to make any sense. Jack should be able to control the cold without any interference. He could create blizzards, freeze things, create snow, bring a cold wind. If it dealt with winter than he could control it. Yet, something was stopping that in this town. Sure, winter time had passed. It was spring time and only the year round cold areas still got to see Jack Frost. But he couldn't let the town go. He'd tried all winter to make it snow constantly. He'd only managed a few days here and there before his influence was cut off.

However, it was Sandy who had come to a conclusion about what had to be doing it. It was there only other option. Yet, Jack didn't understand what his symbols were in his sand. He created a woman holding a baby, a flower, a tree.

North, however, understood perfectly.

"Mother Nature."

Jack was confused. At the mention of this person all the guardians looked uneasy.

"Who's Mother Nature?"

Tooth spoke up first, "She's the first of us. Mother Nature controls almost everything. Weather, plants, water flows, even human nature. If it's organic than she can manipulate it. Jack, she controls all the weather all over the world."

"What?"

The rabbit spoke next, "What she mean, mate, is that Mother Nature can control the cold and winter, too. If she wanted to, she could stop you from doing anything. You both control it. But my guess is that you're more powerful than her with it. You still get a few days of snow in before she cuts you off."

"Why would she want to stop it?"

North look uneasy, "Mother Nature is a...hard person to deal with. She is docile, for the most part, but she is a very angry person, Jack. She has been here longer than any of us yet she has always been invisible. She could always have the ability to control something nobody else could, though, and she was happy with that. But now you threaten her. You control winter, too, and she does not like it, I would assume."

"I didn't choose this, though."

"No, the man in the moon did, but that makes it much worse. Mother Nature has always felt threatened by the man in the moon. Afraid he would start to give other people her powers. He has done so."

"And she hates me for it?"

"That would be my guess."

Tooth gave an uneasy smile, "Mother Nature isn't like us. She's very unstable. If you ever hear of a storm, a hurricane or tornado, that's her anger taking control of her. She can create earthquakes when she becomes even a bit annoyed. She has control if she stays calm, which she is for the most part, but when she isn't it's disastrous. But if she does hate you, well, that can be very bad. Many people can get hurt."

"She hurts people?"

North replied instead, "Yes and no. Mother Nature doesn't control her magic when her emotions take over. In fact, she won't even realize that she's created anything until it's created. But don't think she only hurts people. She helps more than anything. The plants she created oxygen, the water that she purifies keep disease from contaminating it, the mountains she creates protect people. There are so many things in which she helps."

"I don't understand, though. Why would she...why would she not want me to let it snow? What is so important about that town? She doesn't stop me anywhere else."

"We'll just have to ask."

Tracking down Mother Nature wasn't easy. They'd finally found her by coming across a town that was beginning to have snow melting. Eventually, they found her walking through a forest. Everywhere she'd step the snow would melt and a luscious green colored grass would grow instead. The trees would grow leaves when she touched them and flowers would grow where she wanted. For a long moment, Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing when she stopped at a cave, knocking on the walls of it with her staff. After a moment a large brown bear came out of it, nuzzling her with its large snout. She smiled and pet it, then turned to keep going on her stroll.

"That's a bear!"

North laughed, "You didn't think that the animals knew when hibernation was over just on their own, did you? Mother Nature tells them when to hibernate and when to wake up."

Eventually, they landed North's slay to follow her to the lake. With a touch of her fingertips the ice began to melt. Once it had, she sat down, setting her staff next to her and let her feet in the water. She sighed, looking worried but didn't say anything. Jack was almost taken back by here. She was odd-looking but in the best of a way. Her hair was long and black, her eyes a bright emerald-green. Her skin seemed like it almost glowed and her lips were a rosy pink. She wore a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt. Parts of her body shimmered in the light, as if she had glitter on her.

"Wow..."

"She is a magnificent person, is she not?"

North gave him a little shove. Little for him but big for Jack. He ended up stumbling out from the trees, falling face first into the grass. When he got his bearings and went to sit up, he noticed Mother Nature had her staff pointed at him. The staff itself looked odd. It looked as if it were alive. It seemed to be made of bark, but there were vines growing over it and flowers.

"Get away!"

Her voice was forceful, angry. Jack scrambled to his feet, grabbing his staff and backing up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I just"

"GO!"

Suddenly, he heard the rest of the guardians come out. North spoke before anyone else could, "Mother Nature, please, we just want to talk to you."

"About what?"

Jack noticed the sky darkening and the wind pick up.

"Jack is having trouble making it snow in a town. We were wondering why you won't let him make it snow."

The smell of rain came fast.

"I have my reason."

North paused, "If Jack can't make it snow there, the children will stop believing in him."

Thunder.

"I don't care."

Strong winds.

"But, you know what happens when a guardian isn't believed in."

Lightning strikes down at a tree behind the lake. It caught fire almost immediately. Mother Nature didn't even blink when it happened. Jack understood what they'd meant about her being unstable.

"And I still don't care. Take him away from me. I don't want him anywhere near me. Ever!"

Rain poured down, fast and hard. The wind whipped around and the thunder roared. Lightning kept hitting around. Jack noticed with a sense of terror that lightning had struck a home at the town near by. She was hurting people and all just because of his presence? What had he ever done to deserve such anger and hate?

Jack finally glared at her, yelling over the loud noise, "You're hurting people!"

She didn't reply. But lightning struck almost right near where he stood and he didn't think it was chance.

"Maybe you don't like me, but this storm you're making is going to hurt everyone around this area. It's going to hurt the animals. Look, you've already started a forest fire!"

He pointed to the fire spreading through the trees. She followed the line his finger pointed in and almost as soon as her eyes saw the large fire the storm began to stop. She said something low, staring into the fire. Jack thought at first she wasn't going to do anything, then he realized that there wasn't anything she really could do.

Then it started to rain specifically over the trees. She froze some of the water and walked across, then used her staff to guide water to the trees. Soon, the fire was out. The trees were charred, most likely dead and irreparable. There was a long moment when she didn't do anything but stand there at the trees.

Finally, she turned around and came back to them. She looked at Jack and anger flashed in her eyes, thunder boomed overhead but that was all. North spoke before anyone else could.

"We're sorry to have upset you, Nature."

She didn't reply.

Jack was now angry. She wouldn't explain herself, she obviously hated him. But he was a guardian. The man in the moon chose him because he was important to children. What he brought to them was something they needed. But the man in the moon never offered her to be a guardian. So, What does she even bring to people that she's even around? If it were important, the man in the moon would have made her a guardian by now.

"I bring life, Jack Frost," he'd spoken out loud instead and cursed himself for it. "When people wondered for a new settlement to live, I froze over a path for them to reach better land. When the black plaque came around, I purified their waters and their oxygen until the virus became nothing but a history lesson. I bring the oxygen they breathe, the plants they eat, the herbs they use for medication. I raise mountains for their protection, I create rivers and lakes for their own uses, I created the right environment to plant in. I purify their water to keep disease low, I keep their oxygen clean." Her eyes narrowed, "People can live without fun, wonderment, dreams. They cannot live without what I give. That is what I bring, Jack Frost. I bring life so that you all may have your place as guardians, so that you have some form of purpose. I am the reason any of you even exist."

He stared up at her, taking in everything she said, "Then how come you're not a guardian."

"I stopped wondering a long time ago."

He didn't know how to reply, so just went head into what he wanted to know, "Why don't you like me? I never knew you existed until now."

"You control the winter, but you don't understand the extent to what that means. You bring on winters for as long as you like without realizing the damage you bring with it. You're irresponsible and I am the only one who should be able to control the winter."

"Damage?"

"Spring was supposed to come almost a month ago. It had taken me until now to be able to bring it due to your constant snow storms. The animals didn't account for an extra month of hibernation and are sickly. They gather food only to sustain them until when spring is due. That was late and they didn't have enough food. Not only that but it pushes the other seasons back on my schedule and to fix my schedule I have to shorten them. Children love summer, they're out of school, most of it will have to be cold. They won't be able to do the summer things they usually do."

A/N: I'm ending it here because I'm lazy.


End file.
